La taverne WhiteBeard
by Mistishi
Summary: Ceci est un recueil de one shoot portant sur l'équipage de Barbe Blanche! Si vous avez des envies concernant ces personnages, n'hésitez pas à me les poster et j'essaierai de les écrire!


Quelle tempête ce soir là ! Les rafales de pluie s'abattaient avec une rare violence sur cette petite île paisible du nouveau monde où le Mobbydick avait fait halte, offrant une raison supplémentaire aux pirates pour se réfugier dans les nombreux bars du port.

Leurs puissants éclats de rire parvenaient presque à concurrencer les innombrables coups de tonnerre déchirant le ciel déchainé. Ils avaient tous besoin de se défouler après ces interminables semaines passées en mer, à ne côtoyer aucun spécimens de la gente féminine qui ne soient protégés par les règles du navire. Ces dernières avaient été instaurée afin d'éviter d'éventuelles tensions ou jalousies malvenues entre les nakamas, mais créaient inévitablement d'inavouables et colossales frustrations ! Chaque escale était dès lors une occasion inespérée et très attendue par tous de jouer les coqs de bassecour et de voir lequel d'entre eux ravirait le plus de cœurs…

Les jeunes femmes présentes ces soirs là n'étaient bien évidement pas dupes pour la plus part… La venue d'un navire pirate annonçait toujours trois choses sur leur île : le débarquement massif d'hommes avides aux corps magnifiquement sculptés par les entrainements intensifs, des fêtes démesurées et un quota de baratinage à la minutes explosant toutes les statistiques existantes. Mais il s'agissait presque d'un jeu, où chaque partie était parfaitement consciente des objectifs de l'autre, faisant néanmoins semblant afin de s'adonner pleinement au rituel de la séduction. Au fond, sans cela, l'acte final était dépourvu de ce parfum de conquête le rendant d'autant plus exquis…

Et cette nuit, les nombreuses et charmantes demoiselles du village étaient plus que comblées par la beauté et l'habilité verbale des fils de Barbe Blanche ! Les commandants s'étaient tous réunis dans le même établissement afin de festoyer tous ensemble, profitant de l'une des rares fois où ils avaient été autorisés à débarquer en même temps. L'intempérie les ayant forcés à accoster les protégeait également d'une attaque éventuelle et leur père leur avait permis d'en profiter pleinement. Ordre qu'ils comptaient apparemment satisfaire de leur mieux. L'alcool coulait à flot depuis déjà plusieurs heures et les corps commençaient déjà à se rapprocher pour certains… Thatch et Vista menaient évidemment la danse, enserrant tous deux de divine créatures dans chacun de leur bras, provoquant l'hilarité du reste de la troupe qui leur demandait comment ils feraient s'ils en avaient été pourvu de plus.

Cependant, un commandant ne semblait pas partager la bonne humeur générale. Il restait prostré au bord de la table, ses puissantes épaules voutées, faisant nonchalamment tourner son verre de rhum entre ses mains jointes. Ses cheveux de jais tombaient devant son beau visage tendu, cachant en partie ses yeux d'onyx insondables ne se détachant presque pas du liquide ambré. Plusieurs jeunes femmes avaient essayé de l'accoster, attirées par ce sublime apollon comme des papillons par une flamme. Hélas, elles n'avaient réussi à obtenir de lui qu'un regard assassin les décourageant dans l'instant d'insister, rebroussant toutes chemin en le laissant dans son mutisme. Ace finit par pousser un profond soupire alors qu'une nouvelle prétendante battait en retraite, glissant un regard quelque peu sauvage à Izou qui venait de tirer sa chaise jusqu'à lui. Ce dernier s'accouda à la table, fixant son frère cadet avec curiosité alors que celui-ci reportait son attention sur son verre, visiblement obnubilé par son contenu. Quelque chose n'allait pas, c'était une évidence. Chaque muscle du brun était soumis à une tension presque palpable et ses lèvres, esquissant habituellement un charmant sourire, ne formaient plus à présent qu'une ligne crispée. L'homme au kimono se pencha un peu vers lui, le questionnant sur ses tracas.

« Oh, Ace, ça va ? Tu sembles… contrarié. Quelque chose est arrivée ? »

L'intéressé glissa un rapide coup d'œil vers son nakama avant de fermer les yeux et de laisser échapper un autre soupire, plus déchirant encore que le précédant.

« Non. Non, ça va, t'inquiètes. Retourne t'amuser, c'est rien. »

« Hum… C'est pas très convainquant, tu sais. Allez, dis moi tout. Qu'est ce qui va pas ? »

L'homme connu sous le nom de poing ardent secoua doucement la tête de façon négative, encrant son regard ébène tourmenté dans ceux de son vis-à-vis. Il demeura silencieux quelques instants, comme hésitant à se confier, avant de reprendre la parole.

« C'est rien. J'aurais pas du descendre du bateau. Je crois que je vais y retourner d'ailleurs. Je me sens … de trop ici ce soir. »

Ces paroles prirent de court Izou qui regarda Ace se lever, quelque peu incrédule. Cela ne faisait pas longtemps qu'il avait été nommé commandant, mais tout le monde au sein de l'équipage était d'accord pour dire que personne d'autre à bord ne méritait cette place autant que lui. De plus, le cadet de la fratrie gigantesque de Barbe Blanche était un peu devenu petit à petit la mascotte du navire, de part sa gentillesse, sa joie de vivre et sa noblesse d'âme. Son intégration ne faisait pourtant plus aucun doute, malgré les débuts difficiles qu'il avait connu ! Une certaine inquiétude naquit chez le tireur… S'était il passé quelque faisait douté le brun de sa place parmi eux ? Izou posa sa main sur l'avant bras du plus jeune, tentant de le retenir afin de comprendre ce qui le tourmentait ainsi.

« De trop ? Comment ça ? Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? Bien sur que non ! Tu es des nôtres, Ace, notre frère ! N'en doute pas !»

Ce fut alors au tour de l'interpellé d'être surpris par les paroles qu'il venait d'entendre, scrutant le commandant sans comprendre. Il fronça les sourcils, secouant négativement sa main libre.

« Quoi ? Mais oui, je sais ça. J'en doute pas, de quoi tu parles ? »

Izou ressentit un certain soulagement en entendant cela, ce qui raviva cependant sa curiosité concernant le trouble de son frère qui semblait avoir compris où il venait en venir. Avant qu'il ait eut le temps de reprendre la parole, Ace le coupa, repoussant doucement la main qu'il avait posé sur son bras.

« C'est rien, Izou. C'est pas par rapport à vous… C'est… laisse tomber, c'est pas mon soir. »

En disant cela, l'adolescent de feu fit glissa furtivement son regard vers la gauche, intriguant son vis-à-vis qui l'imita, découvrant, dans une alcôve un peu à l'écart, le premier commandant attablé avec une sublime rousse à qui il chuchotait doucement à l'oreille, une main perdue dans ses cheveux d'automne. A peine Izou eut il le temps d'assimiler l'information et de se retourner vers Ace que celui-ci s'était déjà avancé vers la porte, lui adressant un signe de main sans entrain.

« Amusez vous bien, moi je rentre… »

« Attend, Ace ! »

Mais ce dernier s'était faufilé dans la nuit orageuse, ne voyant pas que cet appel avait interpellé l'ensemble des pirates présents, y compris le phœnix qui fronça les sourcils en voyant la porte se refermer derrière lui…

A peine fut il dehors, Ace laissa échapper un énième soupire, sentant les gouttes d'eau furieuses s'abattre immédiatement sur lui en flèches glacées tombées du ciel obscure. Cette fraicheur soudaine, contrastant avec l'ambiance surchauffée du bar, était plus que bien venue… Le jeune homme commença à avancer dans la ruelle, passant ses mains sur son visage puis ses cheveux, les rejetant en arrière. Il se sentait d'un coup tiraillé entre l'abattement et la colère, sentiments diamétralement opposés soufflant tour à tour le chaud et le froid dans son âme mal menée. Rentrer au bateau ne lui paraissait plus être la meilleure option pour lui. Il risquait d'intriguer ceux étant restés à bord et d'endurer des questions auxquelles il ne voulait pas répondre… Que faire alors ? Que faire…

Le jeune brun avait l'impression que cette interrogation ne le lâchait plus depuis plusieurs jours déjà… Que faire ?...

Il n'en avait aucune idée. Que se fut pour la direction à prendre actuellement ou la manière de gérer la situation infernale dans laquelle il s'était mis tout seul…

« Quel con… mais quel con… » maugréa til à sa propre attention en repensant aux évènements l'ayant précipité dans ce calvaire.

Tout ça parce qu'il n'avait pas su se taire…

_Dès son arrivée, il l'avait remarqué… Lui, son aura paisible et puissante, son regard acéré qui paraissait voir jusqu'au plus profond de son âme, sa voix posée et chantante, ses paroles réfléchies et réconfortantes… Au début, tout ça l'avait mis hors de lui… Il l'avait détesté, au titre de second de Barbe Blanche, mais aussi car il semblait voir ses faiblesses… Parfois, quand le blond le regardait alors qu'il était prostré dans un coin du pont, son habituel sourire encré sur ses lèvres, Ace avaient eut l'impression qu'il parvenait à voir ses plus intimes blessures. Il avait pris ce sourire pour de la condescendance et l'avait détesté… _

_Cependant, au fil des semaines, le brun avait pu observer le phœnix… D'abord par méfiance et par haine, puis par curiosité et enfin par besoin. Il émanait de lui quelque chose de différent de tous les autres. Un port noble et pourtant sans prétention. Une maturité tranquille et réfléchie. Un instinct de protection exacerbé envers ses nakamas. Quelque part, sur le plan psychologique comme sur le plan physique, il lui faisait un petit peu penser à Sabo, son cher frère qui lui avait autrefois arraché par un destin moqueur. Dès lors qu'il eut fait ce rapprochement, il ne fut plus capable de le détester. Et les paroles du commandant commencèrent à avoir plus de poids face à ses colères et ses envies meurtrières envers l'empereur des mers. _

_Petit à petit, le brun commença à baisser sa garde et à s'imprégner de l'atmosphère si particulière qui régnait sur le MobbyDick… L'entente fraternelle entre les nakamas, les fêtes, les rires, la dévotion absolue envers leur capitaine… Et cette notion absolue de famille… De père… _

_Doucement, il devint l'un d'entre eux. Doucement il devint un pirate de Barbe Blanche, son fils. Et un homme de la première division. Ce choix avait été fait par le capitaine afin qu'il puisse s'entrainer avec son second, pour pouvoir toujours plus développer ses incroyables capacités reconnues de tous. _

_Il n'en avait bien entendu jamais rien dit à personne, mais cette décision avait fait bondir de joie son cœur dans sa poitrine…_

_Jour après jour, il avait pu côtoyer le phœnix légendaire, en découvrant toujours un peu plus sur lui sans pour autant en être rassasié… Quand il était à ses cotés, il ressentait une paix exquise qu'il n'avait jamais connu auparavant. Il se sentait unique, puissant, à sa place. Pour lui qui se croyait le fils du diable, cela représentait une situation inédite et enivrante. Personne ne l'avait jamais fait se sentir comme ça. Même Luffy, son frère adoré… Cependant, il avait rapidement du admettre qu'il ressentait quelque chose qu'il n'avait (heureusement) jamais ressenti envers son petit frère : une profonde attirance physique. _

_Ace avait toujours eut beaucoup de succès avec les femmes. Plusieurs hommes lui avaient également fait des avances, mais il n'y avait pas cédé. Non parce que l'idée le rebutait. Mais plus parce que les individus ne l'intéressaient absolument pas. En comparaison, les femmes qu'il avait connu étaient bien plus belles._

_Mais dans le cas présent… Les envies que faisaient naitre en lui le premier commandant étaient aussi nombreuses qu'inavouables… Le jeune homme ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où il avait eut envie de passer ses mains sur le torse dévoilé de son supérieur ou de se jeter sur ses lèvres lors de simples discussions. Et combien de fois il l'avait dévoré du regard lors de soirées passées dans sa chambre en compagnie de Thatch et d'Izou, s'imaginant avec lui sur ce même lit mais jouant à un tout autre jeu que le poker… _

_Le temps passa… bientôt, il fut nommé second commandant. Cette étape fut un tournant pour lui. Barbe Blanche l'avait accepté malgré son terrible aveu et ses nakamas le reconnaissaient comme un meneur. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait tout… Tout, sauf lui… En effet, le fait d'être commandant impliquait qu'il n'était plus sous ses ordres et qu'ils naviguaient parfois sur des bâtiments différents. Lors de leur première séparation pour une mission, le manque que le cadet ressenti lui broya les entrailles au point qu'il décida de faire quelque chose d'inédit pout lui. _

_Alors… dès son retour sur le MobbyDick, Ace alla trouver Marco dans sa chambre, la peur au ventre. Il prit plusieurs minutes avant de taper à la porte et quand la voix du blond retentit pour lui dire d'entrer, il sursauta. Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi maladroit de toute sa vie… Il pénétra dans la chambre baignée dans la douce lumière d'une bougie et repéra Marco qui était assis à son bureau, un livre devant lui, les yeux braqués sur lui, ce même sourire éternel aux lèvres. Ce sourire s'élargit un peu plus quand il reconnut son visiteur, ce qui fit rater un battement au cœur de l'adolescent._

_« Yoi, Ace. Tu es rentré ? Tout s'est bien passé ? »_

_L'interpellé referma la porte derrière lui et s'avança vers le phœnix, sentant son cœur s'emballer au creux de sa poitrine à un tel point qu'il eut peur que le blond n'en entende les battements. Ce dernier perçu immédiatement la tension visible traversant les traits de son cadets, et se leva pour s'approcher de le lui, quelque peu inquiet._

_« ça va, yoi ? T'as pas l'air dans ton assiette… »_

_Ace fuit quelques secondes son regard, cherchant à rassembler son courage et à trouver un moyen de formuler ce qu'il avait à dire. Hélas, toutes ses pensées étaient brouillées et il avait l'impression de se faire submerger par son angoisse… Il était surtout un homme d'action… _

_« Ace ? »_

_Le blond posa une main sur son épaule pour le faire réagir, le faisant légèrement sursauter. Il encra à nouveau son regard d'onyx dans celui de son vis-à-vis, décidant de se jeter là l'eau… _

_«Marco… Marco, Je crois que je t'aime… »_

_Le brun vit les yeux de l'intéressé s'écarquiller en entendant ses paroles et l'incrédulité se peindre sur son visage. Le jeune homme eut l'impression que de l'eau glacée se déversait à l'intérieur même de son corps, lui donnant l'envie de disparaitre. Il regretta immédiatement d'avoir prononcé ces mots, se demandant qu'elle mouche avait bien pu le piquer pour le pousser à une telle folie. Il n'avait même pas imaginé un seul instant que Marco puisse ne pas ressentir la même chose que lui. Il n'était peut être même pas attiré par les hommes. Quel idiot il avait été ! _

_Le silence s'éternisant entre eux fut pour Ace la preuve incontestable du rejet du premier commandant. Quel con, mais quel con il était !_

_« Dé.. Désolé, Marco. Oublie ça tu veux. »_

_Sans lui laisser le temps de dire quoi que se fut, le second commandant tourna les talons et s'enfuit de la chambre du blond, s'élançant dans les couloirs pour s'en éloigner le plus possible. Mais quel abruti, franchement ! Il s'était inventé toute une histoire, tout seul dans sa tête ! Et maintenant il venait de foutre en l'air une amitié en or… depuis l'au-delà, sabo doit bien se marrer ! Qu'est ce qu'il allait faire maintenant ? C'était exactement pour ça que les relations avec les infirmières étaient interdites à bord ! Les histoires d'amour sur un bateau, ça met toujours la pagaille… Que faire, mais que faire ?_

Fuir. Le fuir. C'était la seule solution qu'il avait trouvé et qu'il appliquait méticuleusement depuis plusieurs jours déjà, depuis cette annonce stupide et irréfléchie. Le fuir pendant les entrainements, le fuir pendant les repas, les soirées… prétexter la fatigue, des crises d'endormissement impromptues… Jusqu'à ce soir, sa stratégie avait plutôt bien fonctionné. Mais à cause de cette maudite tempête, ils avaient du accoster et les autres commandants l'avaient harcelé pour qu'il vienne avec eux faire la fête. _« Tous ensemble »._ Quelle joie… cependant, ne voulant pas leur expliquer le pourquoi de ses réticences, il avait fini pas céder. Au fond, il allait certainement pouvoir l'éviter aussi là bas…

Il n'avait pas prévu que le phœnix se mette à roucouler avec une dinde juste sous ses yeux…

C'était donc ça, sa réponse ? Plutôt clair comme message… Et insoutenable. Alors il avait à nouveau fuit.

Le brun n'avait même pas réfléchit aux chemins qu'il avait pris en partant du bar. Il avait juste trop mal pour réfléchir… Maintenant, il était complètement trempé, perdu et épuisé… Même pas une semaine auparavant, il avait tout… A présent, il avait l'impression d'avoir tout perdu…

L'impression de bonheur et de sécurité qu'il avait connu lui avait donné des ailes. Mais il avait voulu s'approcher de trop près du soleil et il s'était fait bruler… Le destin lui rappelait ainsi qu'il ne méritait certainement pas un bonheur parfait comme celui lui qu'il pensait effleurer du bout des doigts… Lui, le fils du démon…

Lentement, Ace releva la tête, fixant le ciel noir d'où tombaient toujours les trombes d'eau glacée s'abattant sans relâche sur lui. Les nuages avaient l'air si bas qu'il avait l'impression qu'ils frôlaient la cime des arbres environnants… Ils tapissaient le firmament nocturne de noir et de violet, le striant par moment d'éclairs menaçant ne l'impressionnant pourtant pas. Comparé à la douleur qu'il ressentait en cet instant, se n'était rien…

Un violent frisson le parcourut brutalement, lui faisant enserrer son torse de ses bras. Il avait froid… Terriblement froid. Il venait à peine de s'en rendre compte. Sous ses doigts, le brun pouvait sentir sa chair de poule. Ça faisait donc si mal que ça, les chagrins d'amour… Mais bon… Malgré le fait qu'il se sente si faible et fragile en cet instant, il n'en demeurait pas moins le logia de feu. Doucement il ferma les yeux, sentant les flammes jaillir depuis le cœur de chacune de ses cellules, embrasant sa peau. Immédiatement, une chaleur réconfortante se fit sentir. Sa propre chaleur...

Il y avait peut être une leçon à tirer de tout ça… Peut être ne pourrait il jamais compter vraiment que sur lui-même au fond…

« Tu pouvais pas aller encore plus loin, yoi ? »

Ace sursauta en entendant cette voix, rouvrant les yeux pour découvrir la silhouette bleutée du phœnix légendaire responsable de tous ses maux qui se posait à quelques pas de lui, reprenant son apparence humaine toute aussi magnifique que la précédente… Le brun fit se tarir ses flammes, se replongeant dans l'obscurité, fuyant le regard appuyé de son ainé qui fit quelques pas vers lui. Pourquoi était il venu ?

« Ça fait un moment que je te chercher, tu m'as donné du fil à retorde tu sais ! »

Inconsciemment, le jeune serra les poings en entendant ces mots. L'image de la rousse lui revint en mémoire, emplissant son âme d'une profonde amertume. Il prit la parole sans regarder son interlocuteur, une pointe de hargne perçant dans son ton cassant.

« Pourquoi t'es tu donné ce mal ? C'est ta copine qui a du être déçue. »

Marco acquiesça sans rien dire dans un premier temps, avant de franchir la distance les séparant encore afin d'attraper le menton d'Ace d'une main pour le forcer à le faire le regarder dans les yeux. Le trouble et la colère qu'il perçut dans les pupilles ébènes de son cadet le bouleversa quelque peu. Le brun reprit la parole, sa voix se voulant toujours aussi dure… Hélas pour lui, elle tremblait légèrement.

« Ton message était plutôt clair. J'ai compris. Laisse-moi tranquille. »

« Certainement pas. »

Les intonations du phœnix étaient sans appel. Pourquoi lui infligeait-il ça ? Est-ce que ça lui faisait plaisir de se jouer de lui ?

« pourq… »

Mais Ace n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase… Les lèvres du premier commandant avaient scellé les siennes en un baiser inattendu, pressant, alors qu'il avait passé son bras libre dans le dos tatoué du jeune homme pour l'amener à lui. L'adolescent demeura stupéfait, les yeux grands ouverts, à fixer le visage paisible et ruisselant de pluie de cet homme qu'il aimait tant et qui l'embrassait enfin… Tout se mélangeait dans son esprit alors qu'il fermait ses paupières et glissait ses mains dans la nuque du blond, commençant timidement à échanger de légers baisers avec lui. L'ainé pris les rennes, intensifiant l'échange jusqu'à introduire sa langue entre les lèvres du brun, entamant un ballet enivrant et enfiévrant auquel ce dernier pris bien volontiers part. Au bout d'un moment qui aurait pu être une éternité, Marco brisa le baiser, s'éloignant un peu du second commandant, le fixant d'un regard brulant qu'Ace ne lui avait jamais vu et qui fit naitre un terrible frisson le long de son échine.

Le plus jeune ne savait plus où il en était, ne comprenant absolument plus rien alors que le phœnix relâchait l'emprise qu'il avait sur son menton afin de venir tendrement caresser sa joue, se penchant vers lui puis déposer un très léger baiser sur ses lèvres délicieusement malmené par ses soins.

« Marco… »

L'intéressé posa doucement un doigt sur sa bouche pour l'interrompre, prenant la parole.

« Ace… Moi aussi, je crois que je t'aime… Et je crois que je suis plus fin stratège sur un champ de bataille qu'en amour… »

« Que… Comment ? »

Ça faisait beaucoup trop d'informations à assimiler pour le brun… La rousse, la fuite, lui qui arrive, qui l'embrasse, lui dit qu'il l'aime… Que vient faire la stratégie la dedans ? Marco laissa échapper un léger soupire, lui offrant un sourire désolé. Il prit alors le visage du plus jeune entre ses mains, venant poser son front contre le sien…

« Tu me fuyais… A chaque fois que je voulais te parler, tu partais… Je me suis dit que si je te rendais jaloux, tu réagirais peut être… Je ne voulais pas te faire de peine… Je voulais juste… J'ai été idiot… »

Poings Ardents regarda son ainé, incrédule, avant qu'un léger sourire ne se dessine à son tour sur ses lèvres.

« Effectivement… Mais j'étais pas mal non plus dans le genre… »

« Pas faux. Tu m'as fait courir yoi ! »

Ace éclata d'un rire franc et joyeux, effaçant la douleur qu'il avait ressenti ces derniers jours.

« Pardon… »

« Redis le moi, et se sera pardonné… »

Le fils du roi des pirates sourit de plus belle, encrant son regard enflammé dans celui de son phœnix.

« Je t'aime, Marco. »

« Je t'aime aussi, Ace… »

Leurs lèvres s'unirent à nouveau alors qu'ils s'enlaçaient tendrement. Seuls au milieu de l'orage, les flammes bleues et rouges se mêlaient pour chasser l'obscurité et dessiner ensembles les prémices d'un bonheur flamboyant…

Mot de l'auteur :  
Hello tout le monde ! Vu que je suis une fan inconditionnelle de l'équipage de barbe blanche, je vais essayer de faire des one shoot que sur eux ! Si vous avez des envies particulières, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part, j'essaierai d'y répondre.

J'espère que ce petit one shoot vous a plu !  
Une pitite review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ? )

A très bientôt !


End file.
